


Over and over and over again

by kommandantmilkshake



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Death, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommandantmilkshake/pseuds/kommandantmilkshake
Summary: Vessel OC ideaA vessel similar in design to the Hollow Knight (abyss scene) but with 2 extra horns and a huge gaping hole on their face.Their shade constantly becomes more and more unstable the more they die and the more they re-enter their body, sort of like DSaF Dave.Inspiration: https://fuzzonyx.tumblr.com/post/625682649072173056/hello-ive-recently-thought-up-another-fan#notes
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The vessel walked along. It looked around the Ancient Basin, its face a gaping maw... no, pit, containing its exposed shade. It could try to focus to create eyes and a mouth with them, but that was hard to do repeatedly. So it settled with an empty face.

It held the nail it had. It was an old nail, a cracked one, but it worked. It did its job well enough. So it had to do. It thought of all of its siblings. (It misses them. Maybe they miss it too? They were monsters, just like it. It had heard what monsters were while wandering the areas above the Abyss. So it likened itself to them, after seeing its own reflection.)

It found an odd contraption. A contraption with what seemed to be a... lever... is that what it was called? Anyways, ever curious, the vessel decided to smack it. The contraption went up, and disappeared. How odd! And how... enticing. It smacked the lever again. The contraption went back down, before stopping. The vessel, being a creature with no mind to think yet with an insatiable desire for knowledge, entered the contraption before smacking the lever. The contraption went up, the vessel looking around as it did. 

There was a clear substance covering the contraption... no, room, allowing it to see what was around it. So this was what the inside of this... ground looked like. It stopped moving, the two things pulling back and creating a space big enough for it to exit. It exited, looking around. The new area had a blue... hue to it. Blue everywhere. A tint of blue here, a tint of blue there. Strange.

It walked around, not noticing the panicked shouts and wails of the creatures nearby. It simply carried on, looking around it as it did. There were... huge things. Huge bluish things, hard things with clear things all over them. Is this what it was like outside of its home? It thought. (Do not think...)

A strange blue thing with another sharp but also long thing approached it, before holding a hand out. "Halt, creature! What are you? How did you get here? Who are you, if you could even count as a person?" It had a blue thing on its head.

The vessel looked at the blue thing, before focusing to morph its SOUL in its shade to emote. The SOUL created two pinprick circles, evenly spaced out, before it stopped. It attempted to speak. "Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." It tried to speak, despite being created with the intent to specifically NOT be able to speak. The blue thing seemed confused, before being joined by another blue thing, and another. The two blue things that appeared seemed to have different sizes, one being bigger but the other not as big. The bigger one had a bigger sharp thing.

"Come on now, creature, speak." The blue thing urged it to, obviously not knowing what it was. Hm. Perhaps it would benefit it if it waited and saw what the blue thing would do.

The vessel stared at the blue thing some more. "Ww...... whaat...?" It had... a voice? It sounded... quiet. Like hushed whispers, like a gentle breeze. Almost like a ghost. (What was a ghost?)

At this, the blue thing seemed taken aback. "Wh- what do you mean what? I'm asking you a question. What are you?" The blue thing pointed at the vessel. 

Its pinprick circles seemed to squint, despite being too small to possibly squint, before growing in size to match the blue thing. "Ammmm.... vessell..... thing.... monssssterrrr..." It dragged out the sentences, most likely due to not knowing how to speak properly. When it shouldn't be able to speak. At all.

The two blue things near it seemed to grow wary, gripping their sharp things as if they were preparing to kill it. No, it would not let them. IT WOULD NOT LET THEM. IT WOULD NOT.

The vessel seemed to grow wary as well, pinprick circles darting around, watching the two blue things, preparing to run. "Now... let's see... who are you?" The other blue thing looked at it.

It looked up at the blue thing. "I.... whattt..... isss.... who....?"

The blue thing scratched its head. (That's what those thingies they had on them?) "What? You don't know what a 'who' is?" 

At this, the vessel shook its head. "I... what kind of creature are you?" Upon hearing this, the vessel shrugged.

The blue thing turned to its companions, before conversing with them about what to do with it. 

During this, it began sneaking away, genuinely disinterested. It wandered some other area of the place.

...

The vessel walked along, pinprick circles darting around as it inspected the surrounding area. Safe. Good. It made its way over to a metal thing. A metal, comfortable thing. It sat down on it. It was nice. It felt good. It felt as if its SOUL was somehow being replenished, along with its energy. It cocked its head backward, before going still. It was looking at the ceiling. There was something going "drip dip" on its face. Felt nice.

It stayed there for a while, until a voice (to cry suffering) caught its attention. It moved its head forward, before getting up. It looked around, surveying the ar- oh. There was a thing looking at it. A thing which was currently frozen in fear, pointing a finger at it. Its pinprick circles narrowed at the bug, before it turned, and walked along. Its feet went pitter patter against the drip drip stufff.

And the next thing it saw was a white face thing with a blue thing covering it with a black circle on the white face thing.


	2. My bad art of my Vesselsona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes

"Time to face the consequences of your failure."

haha funny withered bonnie reference eggs deee

Brevity is the SOUL of wit, but my content does have to be at least 10 characters long.


End file.
